


No One

by poetdameron



Series: T70S Tumblr Ask Prompts [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Filling In the Gaps, Season/Series 05, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, set during season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: After Jackie lets him taste his own medicine, Hyde is the one that needs them to talk.





	No One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marirable/gifts).



> Hyde and Jackie's relationship is so precious to me, I feel like I will never get tired of writing about them; this is why I get really happy when I ask for prompts, and you guys come out with these ideas.
> 
> This one is for Marie, who also beta-ed this and is, like, the best. It's based on Season 5, when Jackie goes all zen on Hyde after their trips to Unis. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/post/167455834112/okay-a-prompt-i-dont-know-if-youve-done-it) at my tumblr!

**No One**

So.

This is how it felt.

Fuck, this woman is going to be the death of him.

Hyde stood staring like an idiot at the way she had taken to enter the house, probably already going down the stairs for the basement and he just– stood there, clenching his jaw and looking down at his white knuckles holding his beer.

Even if it had been just opened and still cold, it would taste like sand once he gave it a sip and fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck.

Taking a deep breath, he finally decided to walk down to the basement, where his friends were probably already asking Jackie and Donna how their trip had gone. If anyone ever found out that his heart was raising with every step, he would have to fly the country or something.

Man, had his Jackie Thing become bigger than he thought it would? Her words, his bullshiting words, echoed in his head as he finally saw her sitting on his chair and, oh boy, what was she doing to him?

“So, Hyde…” Kelso talked to him and he immediately knew shit was about to go boom.

He looked at his friend as if reminding him he could beat the shit out of him if he tried to keep ruining things between him and Jackie, and shit, he was angry.

“How many chicks did you nail?” He moved his eyebrows suggestively and Hyde had never wanted to punch him as bad as he did in that moment. “I got two!”

“You got shit.” Hyde answered, one hand tenderly landing on Jackie’s shoulder so she would stand and sit on his lap, but instead she stood and bolted to his room without a word. “Fuck…”

“Hyde!” Donna called and he barely registered her voice as he tried to decide between ignoring Jackie’s scene or going after her, knowing well his friends will be laughing at him for being so whipped.

Oh. He was whipped, isn’t it?

“Hyde!” She called again and this time Hyde looked at her. “Did you cheat on Jackie already?”

“What do you mean already?” He murmured, Forman was shaking his head at Donna’s side, Fez was giggling like the fucker he was, and he didn’t want to look at Kelso’s grin.

“You and Jackie, you two are fighting, aren’t you?” Donna said, but he didn’t answer this time and flipped her the bird as he walked to his room. “Get bent, asshole!”

“Eat shit, your californian bullshit is starting to get old.”

Donna didn’t say anything to him but he saw her bite her bottom lip and get pink from the corner of his eye. Hopefully, she would cut the crap and start acting like herself again soon. But right now, his main concern was a certain pain in the ass, passing around his room like a caged animal, eyes too hard on the floor, thinking.

“Hey…”

“Did you cheat on me?” She said without looking up at him, Hyde swallowed and shook his head but nothing happened.

He’d have to speak up. “No.”

Jackie looked up at him as he closed the door and locked it, hoping their friends would mind their own business and let them be.

He never thought Jackie would be so insecure, but then again, she had been dating the most unloyal prick she could find and her view on whatever this was between them was going to be just as twisted until he showed her better.

“Then, why couldn’t you just say that?”

“Look, if this is gonna work–”

“No, no. Shut the fuck up.” Hyde closed his mouth.

Jackie never cursed, not even during an orgasm, just… never. Her eyes were firm on him, full of fire, and he straightened his back and waited for the punch.

“You can’t keep acting as if you don’t care about me or, or, or about our relationship!” She said, he swallowed and let her get it all out. “And if you don’t want to, then just tell me and let me go. I can’t keep wasting my time on people who doesn’t want me!”

His eyes closed for a few seconds, a sigh leaving his chest as he opened them again and looked at Jackie on the edge of crying, maintaining a powerful stan in front of him. This chick was many things to him, maybe way too many, and he wasn’t sure if she should know that. At least for the moment.

Instead of spilling his guts to her, he walked slowly until they were standing right in front of the other. Carefully, he cradled her face in both his hands and swallowed once more.

“Whatever you want to ask to me, whatever you need from me, ask for it. Don’t dance around it, don’t try to…” He trailed off, her eyes were foggy and the sight was doing shit to his body. “Crap. Just say it, whatever it is.”

“You still hurt me…”

When he first heard her and saw her expressionless face as they talked in the kitchen, his traitorous mind had raised to the conclusion that maybe she had done something on her own trip. It made him feel sick, not only the idea but the fact that he felt like pissing his pants when his mind had finally connected her words to his own, just a few days prior to this number.

Hyde had fucked up, fuck knows how many times he will with this relationship thing they were doing, but he wasn’t here to feel pity for himself and try to convince himself this was her fault. He ain’t no Kelso, and she wasn’t either.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I’m not good at this.”

The next few seconds felt like hours, but she eventually nodded and lowered her eyes to his chest, slowly losing the tension of her body as she tried to lean on him. He let her go, arms around her as Jackie rounded his waist with her arms.

“Nothing happened.” She finally said, voice muffed for his clothes, and he smiled before kissing her hair.

“Super. Nothing happened either.” Hyde said. “It could had, but…” She immediately looked up, a frown on her face again. This time, he caressed her cheek and smiled down at her. “Don’t want anyone else. Just you.”

Jackie melted into his touch, softly smiling as he leaned to her face and took her lips in a much needed kiss. He had missed her and this, and it wasn’t truly surprising to find out he wasn’t lying.

There truly was no one else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
